


Just a Dream

by SapphireBunny05 (FangedUsagi)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/SapphireBunny05
Summary: He killed a cat and they want revenge. In the gentle warmth of his home as his children sleep the cats' attack.(Just a short story that was focused on the description of the setting that I wrote for a class last semester. Page limit was enforced so it isn't as extended as I would have liked it to be.)





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there was a word limit on how long the assignment could be.  
> This is based on a dream I had occasionally as a child.

The man was relaxing next to the fireplace while his wife put their two children to bed. His daughter was still up after watching the Disney movie  _ Pocahontas _ that cool autumn night in November. She wanted to see Indians after her class made pilgrim hats and those Native American headpieces with the feathers out of paper. He should have known that the near-death of John Smith would upset her. She was no good with suspenseful scenes after all and her being outside when he shot the rogue cat that kept excreting in their garden did not help. He sighed as his wife made her way out of the children’s room. Finally, the girl was asleep and his wife could curl into his side under the blanket where they could share words of how their days have been. 

* * *

Outside, there were bipedal cat warriors surrounding the house under the light of a waxing gibbous moon. The man of the house had mistakenly killed one of their warriors when the cat was prowling the street. They did not care if it was an accident. They wanted revenge. 

The leader of the cat warrior tribe’s acidic-green slit eyes glared through the window from the ledge at the husband and wife that were resting in the light of the dying fireplace. The woman was asleep and the man gently maneuvered her away from him so that he could stand. He picked her up and carried her to their room. 

The leader turned to face his warriors. The feathers of his headdress swaying in the wind in dissonance with his tail. His warriors knew not to touch the woman or the children. They have done nothing wrong even if the woman was that man’s wife. Children needed their mothers after all. His ear twitched. The man was exiting the master room likely to check the fireplace for any live embers and then clear away the ash as the man did every night. The woman and children would not get in the warriors’ way. The moon hung at 45° in the midnight sky. It was time. 

The warriors rushed forward pushing open the cracked window of the bathroom the wife kept open to air out the steam from the children’s baths. Listening to the man’s movement in the other room was simplistic as quiet as the man was trying to be and it led the warriors to him. The man said no words as the cats surrounded him; their leader stood at the front. 

Nothing was said as the man and warriors stared at each other. There was nothing to say. No creature moved either. The man’s weapons were safely locked away out of his children’s reach and the warriors would never allow him to reach them. They stood at a standstill; the warriors had time. 

A door creaked and light footsteps fled from the room. The girl had a nightmare and she sought her parents. 

No. 

She sought her father who was still working on clearing the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He whispered gentle words to her as he comforted her. The nightmare truly startled her. 

As she finally calmed down and her eyes slid close, the figure of the leader of the cat warrior with acid-green round eyes wearing his headdress, faded from existence. 


End file.
